Blood kiss
by kasierdarkmoon
Summary: This is about kagome, and a mysterious boy from school that the rumors say that he is a vampire , Inukag one shot! This story is Not mine! okS!


**BLOOD KISS**

A/N: ok ppl here is a story I've been thinking about for a long time, that's why I haven't updated all my fanfics. I know you might be mad, but hey I got a lots of problems too u know. And I don't know if I might be updating each week, of course if I can. Any who I hope you like it, its just ONE SHOT so bare with me.

_Well enjoy_

_Toddles._

_Kasierdarkmoon_

Blood kiss.

"Oh, Gross!" That's was Sango. Emphatically. Everything sango did was emphatic. You could hear her coming a mile away. You knew her opinion right up front.

"Eww…" Kikyo wasn't as emphatic. In fact, kikyo was practically a disappearing act. Frail. Waiflike. Small eyes like on those hokey sympathy cards. Only she wasn't frail. Or waiflike. Not really.

"No way." That was me. Chiming in as always. I'm Kagome. "Still…" kikyo was rising to consciousness. Her small, small eyes narrowed.

We were looking at a new boy. Inuyasha. An unfortunate choice for a name, if you ask me. Like Barbie and inuyasha, you know?

But what's in a name?

And he _did_ look like an inuyasha doll might look, if it had come to life. Gorgeous, but pale. Carved, rugged, but somehow delicate, features. Straight dark brows. Perfect, black , black long hair.

A living doll.

Maybe that was how the rumors had started. He definitely had an air about him. He wore dark glasses, long; long coats that looked somehow from another century-maybe what a rocker might wear on stage. Hats.

He defiantly played to the rumors, and it should have looked phony, but it didn't. At lease not to me. I'd die before I'd say it out loud, but I thought he was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. I, kagome higurashi, little plain, pale kagome higurashi had fallen in love.

What was it about him? The way he chose to stand up, stand out, when I'd spent my whole life fixated on being normal? The fearless way he was what he was (or what he'd like to be) while everyone else moused along, hating whatever was different without thinking, afraid of their own shadows?

Whatever it was,_ what ever he was, _I was attracted to him. Drawn to him. Drowning to him. And there was nothing I could do about it. Except talk about him every chance I got. Which wasn't hard, not only because of the rumors.

"Maybe…" whispered kikyo. Sango said, "There's no such thing, okay? Kikyo? Are you in there?"

"Well…" kikyo never lets go, once she got a grip on something. That's the real survival of the fittest for you.

" Kikyo," I said. "It's a gag rumor."

"Yeah, as in 'to throw up'." Sango still hadn't taken her eyes off inuyasha.

"A joke, kikyo," I said before kikyo could get caught up in any double meanings.

Kikyo smiled her demure, close-lipped little smile, secret as the Mona Lisa's. "Still, wouldn't it be sexy if he were a real, live vampire?"

"If he were a real, live vampire, it would be life threatening," snarled sango, suddenly switching her attention back to kikyo. "Because he would put he's teeth into your neck and suck out your blood, and you'd be dead."

That got to kikyo. "Gross," she said, her perfect little smile turning into a perfect little pout. And then, proving that she was all there at least some of the time, she added, "what's it to you, anyways, Sango? Since when were you a vampire expert?"

Sango blushed. Ad I was grateful that kikyo had decided sango was the competition (not counting every other girl in school). Because, like I said, when kikyo gets something in her head there is no stopping her. And I didn't want kikyo getting anything in her head about me-like me being hopelessly in love with inuyasha.

After all, Barbie might have had the figure for it. I didn't. I just didn't quite fit. I was always in the outside, looking in. saying things that were just a little off. Trying tings that were a little uncool. A barely tolerable sort if person, except that I was a master (mistress?) Of disguise. So they didn't know I was a gawk, misfit, a dumb dweeb. They just thought I was average.

See what I mean? If I'd been the kinds of girl who fit in, I wouldn't have had to work so hard just to be average right?

Anyways, however remote my chances of someone so gorgeous paying _any_ attention to someone like me, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Which is how I ended up at the local library behind a stack of-you guessed it-vampire books, hoping no one would see me. Not that I mattered (see above). Seeing me at the library wouldn't damage _my_ reputation. And if we're going to do true confessions, I actually went there pretty often.

Where do you think the girls who aren't cheerleaders and class presidents hang out, anyway?

I learned a lot. I even took some notes. It was pretty fascinating stuff, if you like that sort if thing. Of course, everybody knows I have a weak stomach. But love makes you strong right? So I read about vampires being afraid of garlic, and vampires not having any mirror images, and killing vampires by driving stakes through their hearts, and vampires frying in the cruel, cruel sunrise. It was pretty gruesome. Stupid, but gruesome.

Except that none of the authorities really agreed. I found myself mentally echoing kikyo's words to sango: So who made you an expert on vampires, anyways?

Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha._

I caught myself doing all the stupid things I swore I'd never do. Writing his name in my notebook. Writing my name and his. Making anagrams of his name and mine. Kagome and inuyasha. Why not? It certainly sounded as good as Barbie and inuyasha.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't wasting any time doodling. He started dating some girl in school call Liz. She probably promised to teach him all her cheers. I'd see them in the corner during lunch practically locking lips. Of course, it ruined my appetite. Not that I'm a big eater, but what douse it matter? It's the thought that counts, right?

But it didn't last. One day they were a my-locker-or-your couple, the next days they were looking in opposite direction when they passed. Liz wouldn't talk about it.

The rumors started up again.

"Nonsense," said Sango, but she has the light of a different kind of battle in her eye. "he goes out in the daylight, doesn't he? Vampires can't go out in the sun."

I looked at kikyo with new respect.

"Besides, Liz's wearing a turtleneck."

Now sango was looking at kikyo. "You're from outer space, you know that?"

"Maybe I am," said kikyo. "So I should get along just fine with a vampire."

She wafted away, leaving me and sango standing there.

"uh," I said to distract her, "maybe he _is _a very young vampire. Like _young Frankenstein,_ the movie?"

"Kagome," said _sango. "You're_ getting as bad as kikyo." And she walked away in the other direction.

So I had time on my hands, and I went to math early and grabbed a seat in the back as usual-but it was a better than usual seat. Because he always sat in the same place in the room, then back corner, and this time I was sitting one desk away.

It was the darkest corner, come to thinks of it.

He came in with Louise Murao on his arm. She was looking up at him; he was looking down at her. It was sickening. And she got a better seat, right in front of him.

They flirted all thought math, not that I watched them, but I couldn't help but notice one thing. Louise got out her mirror at the end of class to study her perfect face. She frowned a little and at about the same time Inuyasha jump up.

"Coming?" he murmured. Oh god, it was sexy. Louse frowned a little more, then remembered that frowning was not in the most-beautiful-most-popular handbook and stopped. She jumped up and reattached herself to him, and they went out hip to hip.

"Coming?" I sneered to myself and looked up to see Mad Math McGee looking at me. Teachers. You have to watch them every minute.

"going," I said more loudly, and gathering up my books, hurried out of class before he could ask if anything was wrong, did I need help, what about a parent teacher conference? My parents wouldn't come, I could explain it all to them, no problem, but what's the point of borrowing trouble, as my mother would say. Besides, just imagine how puzzled they'd be: "But she's never given us a minute's trouble," my mother would say earnestly. "She's always been such a _good_ girl." My father would look hurt, bewildered.

I remember when my mother had tried to have her little girl-to-girl talk to me about "things." She never did get around to defining "things," and the question I had probably weren't in her definition anyway. I mean, Imagine me asking her how you could tell if someone was really a vampire? And what you would do to get him to fall in love with you. Right.

Besides, if "things" like my mother imagined ever came up, I could always ask Sango.

But getting back to other things…Inuyasha and Louise lasted thought several very nice weekends. The sort of weekends where you go to football games, and parties, and parking out of town. We're so all-American it could make you sick. But I wanted more than anything to be a part of that. And not with Sango and Kikyo. With Inuyasha.

Who, if anything, was getting _more_ pale and romantic and interesting and gorgeous. Sango and Kikyo, of course, kept talking about him, watching him, but what has once been a pleasure was now a pain. I was afraid I'd give myself away. But I couldn't not talk about inuyasha, the most perfect guy I'd ever seen. Because even if kikyo did miss that that little distraction, Sango would catch on and make my life miserable. And whatever else Sango was, I wanted her on my side. Because if Sango decided you were a potential gossip victim, then that was the end of your social life forever. You were outside the pale. You might as well really be a vampire.

When Inuyasha and Louise broke up, Sango broke in. One minute we were standing in the hall arguing about guess who being guess what, and the next, she was cutting across the traffic and planting herself firmly in front of him. He smiled down at her, a neat, tightlipped little curl of the mouth, and I felt my heart take a dive.

"He's definitely a vampire," said Kikyo.

" You wont know until you wear some garlic around him," I said with out thinking. How can you think when your heart is breaking? _Eat garlic and die, Sango_, my broken heart was thumping out in my chest.

"Well don't tell Sango," said kikyo in an aggrieved tone. "Let him just rip her throat out, for all I care,"

"Kikyo!" I exclaimed, surprised by her vehemence. The next night, against my better judgment, I let Houjo take me to a horror movie. I thought I was going to throw up. It was so crude. All the spurting blood and ripping flesh and vampires turning into bats. Puh-lease. Give me a brake.

I know, I know, I was supposed to shriek and bury my face in Houjo's manly shoulder. But suppose I poked my eye out on that collecting of pens he carried in his pocket? I just couldn't do it. I let him squeeze his hot hand around my cold one, but when the movie was over I said, " I have a weak stomach, Houjo. I'm sorry but you'll have to take me home."

Of course, it didn't help to seeing Sango, and Inuyasha on the way out. Sango didn't see me. She had her head thrown back, laughing. She was wearing something very un-Sango like. Low-cut. So with her head back, she was practically offering Inuyasha her whole neck.

Everything started swimming around in front of me. It was so unfair. " take me home now," I told poor Houjo. And that was that.

What happened between Inuyasha and Sango? No one knows. One day she appeared at school, a major scarf tied around her neck.

"He got you!" gasped kikyo.

" Don't be ridiculous," snapped Sango. "It's just an act."

"Why do you have that scarf on, then?"

"Why douse anyone wear a scarf after a date, Kikyo? Think"

Kikyo thought. She got really wide-eyed and went "Oooh."

"He's a creep," said Sango.

"He Dumped you, didn't he," said kikyo. "Why?"

"Oh, shut up," said Sango and turned on her heel and stomped away.

"He's such a gentleman," cooed Kikyo.

"What?" is said? "What are you talking about?"

"He never talks about the girls he goes out with. Don't you think that's is awfully polite?"

I'd think he was a pig if he did," I said.

Kikyo giggled. "Not pig, silly. Vampire."

Kikyo was his next victim.

I just couldn't figure it out. Liz wasn't talking. Louise wasn't talking. Sango wouldn't say anything. The rumors were still flying, but they were mostly old stuff now.

Was he or wasn't he a vampire?

With Sango sulking and kikyo busy, I has plenty of free time, so I went back to the library. I checked out some more books and found out a lot more interesting stuff. Including the fact that it took more than one bite (some people believed) to turn you into a vampire. Of course, there was the one-bite school, too, and the all in-how-he-bit-you school-which I thought of as the vampire's kiss school. The kiss that made you his forever.

Naturally no one talked about how a vampire kissed a vampire. (when you've never been kissed, you think about it a lot, right?) like, what did they do with their teeth? Was it like wearing glasses or having braces? Could a vampire write to Ann Landers about it? Anonymously of course?

I giggled, then sobered up.

Was Inuyasha just feeding off his victims? Or was he testing them somehow? Looking, maybe, for his one true love, the girl who would be willing to…

Oh Inuyasha, I thought to myself. You just haven't kissed the right girl.

" Your sick," I said to myself aloud.

"shhh," said someone else, so I gathered up the books. And that's when I notice it.

Kikyo. Kikyo's name was on all those books, too. _She'd checked them out._ Kikyo, class space cadet, had actually checked out and possibly read not one but many books. On vampires.

Calm down. I thought. I mean, how is anyone supposed to know anything about vampires if they don't look it up? Even if no one seems to know the truth.

But, kikyo?

The next few weeks were interesting. Kikyo showed up right away with a scarf _and _a turtleneck. But she didn't look pale.

If anything she looked rosy. Glowing. Positively full of life.

Or life's blood.

It was Inuyasha who looked paler and paler. He even seemed to recoil a but when Kikyo came toward him.

Had he made her a vampire?

Had he created a monster?

"Have some pizza," I said to kikyo one day. I'd secretly loaded it with garlic.

"Mmm," she said, scarfing (if you'll excuse the expression) it all down.

So either she wasn't a vampire, or two more vampires' laws were proven false: vampires hate garlic, and vampires can only eat blood.

Whatever it was, it was killing my appetite. I pushed my pizza away. Kikyo snatched it right up. "You never eat," she said happily. "Your poor weak stomach."

And then over Thanksgiving, the broke up. Kikyo drifted back into out threesome, vague as ever. She wasn't wearing a scarf or turtleneck. I inspected her neck as closely as I dared, it looked fine.

"what happened?" I asked as Sango glared.

" He's…not…" she let her words slide off.

"Not a vampire?" I asked.

Kikyo sighed. " I don't want to talk about it," she said in a long-suffering way that made me want to throttle her. But it wouldn't do any good. I knew that was the last I'd get out of kikyo.

So I did what any red-blooded Half Japanese half American girl would do. At least I _think_ I did. I mean, I don't know the rules, and whom could I ask?

What I did was ask Inuyasha. Basically. I just sort of threw myself at him. I waited for him by his locker. "Hi," I croaked, leaning against it, holding my books up in front of my chest as if I had something to hide.

"hello," he smiled. A little.

"Kagome," I said. "Not kag, not gome, just kagome."

"Hello, just kagome," he said. I stared as hypnotically as I could into his eyes. For some reason, it worked. " So, Kagome, what are you doing Saturday night?"

For my date, I went for a more sophisticated look. It's one I actually feel more comfortable in, but I think he was a little startled at the radical departure from my usual pastels all over. But if you're going to a date a vampire, I think you should dress the part.

Of course, I didn't invite him to meet my parents. I couldn't. They'd look at me, they'd look at him, what would they think?

_Our little girl_ is what they'd think. _After all we've done, where did we go wrong_?

And what could I tell them?

So I slipped out for my date with an alleged vampire with a quick, guilty good-bye, and my heart breaking and racing at the same time. I guess that is true love. Isn't it?

" Wow," he said, after he got used to my new look. I could feel his eyes on the low-cut, square neck of my basic black dress (my mother's actually, but she wasn't using it, and what she didn't know would hurt her).

We went to a horror flick, and I screamed and buried my face in his shirt. It felt as if his hand was on fire. Like dry ice…

We drove up to the point where everyone if every generation had gone parking since the town was founded. ( I told you we were an all American town.)

He stopped the car and turned out the lights.

He began to trace the edge if the neck of my dress with one finger. No other touching, just that.

I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked, smiling. I saw a milli-flash of white teeth in the dark.

I shook my head.

"Scared?" he asked, leaning closer.

I shook my head again. I leaned back.

"Inuyasha: I said softly. " Inuyasha, tell me…is what they say, true?"

The flash of white teeth again. "what do they say?"

"That you…that you're a vampire."

He laughed softly. Deliciously.

"What do you think?" he leaned over, paused. I waited. His breath touched my throat.

Then I felt it. The sharp pinch, the needlepoint of teeth on my neck…a schoolboy nibble, the kind that goes with parked cars and steamy windows. Nothing more.

When he was finished he leaned back. I was shaking. I was so ashamed. I felt like such a fool in my vamp-the-vampire clothes. I'd practically told him I thought that he was really and truly a vampire…oh god I wished I was dead…

"Well?" he said.

" I think all I have here is a world-class hickey," I said as neutrally as I could.

I mean, I would have been lying if I'd said it was what I'd expected. That I wasn't disappointed.

He started to laugh.

"Don't," I said, holding out my hand as if I could push away my embarrassment.

He grasped my hand and begin to nibble on each finger. And suddenly my courage came back. Sometimes, you just have to take a chance, right?

" What about Liz?" I said, almost to myself. "Louise? Sango? Were you just teasing them, pretending, and leading them on? Did you give the, a good sharp bite and a little scare, so they felt like fools for believing you?"

The nibbling stopped. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't look, I stared into the darkness as I went on.

"And kikyo? Was she a wild card? Did she take you up on it-and then leave you because you weren't what she wanted you to be?"

His breath suddenly felt hot. But my hands stayed icy cold.

"Well, well," he said. "There's more to you than meets the eye, Kagome."

" It that how it was?" I persisted. "a bad joke? Tell me. Tell me the truth."

He watched me for a long, long moment. I could hear him breathing. I could hear me breathing. It wasn't like in the movies at all.

His voice, when he finally spoke, was a voice I hadn't head before. Soft. Eerily beautiful. "They thought it was a fun game. It made them sexy-to be able to say they'd dated a vampire. But when I got serious, they got angry. Them! Angry! As if by being what they wanted me to be, I'd betrayed them.

"As if _I_ was using them. As if I was the perverse one…"

"Kikyo?" I breathed. My hands were suddenly freezing against his lips.

The glint of his teeth again. "Kikyo. Oh she wanted to play. She loved it, a nibble here, a nibble there. She was almost inhuman the way she teased me, led me on…and everyone envied me for being with kikyo…"

He paused, then went on, smoothly, expressionless. "in the end, I quit. Not kikyo."

His voice changed. "So, what now, Kagome?" he was mocking me now. But it was okay. I understood. I knew the real truth, and I loved him all the more for it.

I would love him forever.

"You…" I hesitated a moment longer. Surly he could hear my heart. Surely he could see it beating.

" You _really_ are a vampire?"

I looked up then, into his eyes, they burned suddenly red, red as blood rubies in the dark. I saw it in the night that is never dark for those like him. Like me.

He tilted his head back. Half closed his glittering eyes. I leaned forward tentatively. I felt him stiffen as my breath touched his neck. I felt his pulse beneath my lips. I felt his skin yield. Just a little.

I stopped. I'd been clumsy. A thin trickle of blood slid down his pale throat.

But he touched the shining track of blood, then reached out and touched my lips. I leaned forward again. I opened my mouth over the blood, and it was as if u were taking a deep, deep breath for the first time, sucking, feeling its salt sweetness beneath my teeth, against my tongue.

I heard him sigh. And then I head him whisper, "yes…Yes." I sat up slowly. Slowly, I tilted my own head back, imagining my neck, pale and smooth.

He smiled at me. A real smile.

I smiled at him as he pulled me close.

"Gimme a kiss Inuyasha," I said.

" Yes Kagome." He said back.

A:n: Hey ppl well that's it…..heck if u liked the story, I can make a sequel to it. Well that's all and I hope you enjoy it. O.O damn is 3:50 am! I must go to sleep! 

_R&R _

_Kasierdarkmoon _


End file.
